


Welcome to Servamp Summer Camp!

by Iridescent_Ren



Category: Servamp (Anime & Manga)
Genre: M/M, Multi-chap, Pairings If You Squint, Servamp Secret Santa, Summer Camp AU, kid!crushes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-26
Updated: 2017-01-01
Packaged: 2018-09-12 07:35:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9062614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iridescent_Ren/pseuds/Iridescent_Ren
Summary: Mahiru was excited, it was that time of year again. Time for Summer camp, this year he has some new and interesting cabin mates and an especially interesting one named Kuro. People seemed to be avoiding Kuro because he looked scary, but Mahiru was determined to make sure Kuro had fun and smiled at least once. Summer camp au! For RabbaniWorld 's Servamp Secret Santa :33 Hope you like it Tina!





	1. Welcome to Servamp Summer Camp!

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Guess what! I'm finally starting a multi-chap fic! And it’s a kid! Summer camp au :'D I'm always a sucker for these. Anyway to clarify the ships in this will be hinted at, as like those cute little innocent crushes you have as kids. Nothing more than that since I mean look at their ages. The pairings for those will be Lawlicht Kuromahi and Tetsono~ Enjoy chapter #1!
> 
> Age chart is below ^^  
> Kuro - 12  
> Mahiru - 11
> 
> Tetsu - 8  
> Misono - 9
> 
> Hyde - 10 (2 months older than Licht)  
> Licht - 10

Mahiru lifted his bags on his shoulders and got on the bus, it was that time of year again. He awkwardly stood at the front, looking around he saw all the kids he would be spending the whole week with. He saw everyone's seats had already been taken, there was only one seat on the bus left and it was next to a strange kid that everyone seemed to be avoiding. He had blue hair that strayed in his face, with a large black hoodie that almost seemed like it had cat ears. He did seem slightly scary, but Mahiru knew better than to judge someone by their looks. He walked over and shyly asked, 

"Hello!, my names Mahiru and I'm 11. Um… could I sit here?" 

The boy turned to face him and nodded, Mahiru noticed that his eyes were piercing red and he looked like he hadn't slept in years. He grinned at him before putting his baggage in the compartment above them and taking his seat next to him. The boy quietly mumbled 

"Kuro. 12."

Mahiru just barley heard him and realized he must have been talking about his name and age. Before Mahiru could respond he had fallen asleep against the window sill, and even though he seemed scary Mahiru saw how his face softened as he fell asleep. It was an incredible feat to be able to fall asleep that fast, he had no idea how he did it. Summer camp was already looking bright, he put in some earphones and tried to rest himself since they had quite a long bus trip to go. 

Once they arrived at the cabins Mahiru shook Kuro awake, 

"C'mon Kuro! We're here! Wake up" he said like an excited child, which he was. 

"five more minutes… you're such a pain I could just die" he sleepily mumbled into his jacket, unconsciously shuffling away from Mahiru and closer to the window.

Mahiru was slightly shocked by his attitude, but he wouldn't let that ruin his fun at summer camp. He dragged Kuro off the bus and once he was finally fully conscious they both checked the schedule to see what cabin they would be sleeping in, to find they were both sleeping in cabin one. They headed off in the direction of cabin one, Mahiru leading the way. 

"Have you been here before? You seem to know your way around…" Kuro quietly said, 

Mahiru grinned and nodded at him, happily skipping along in front of him. 

"I come here every year, I'm guessing you're new? Well thinking simply, I'll have to show you around myself!" Mahiru said before leading them to the cabin entrance. 

As soon as they walked in Kuro put his stuff down on the bottom bunk, with a scary glare seeming to frighten anyone off from trying to take the bed he now claimed. Next a loud pair of younger kids busted the door open and both Kuro and Mahiru knew, they were fucked. 

"Angel-chan, I will get the top bunk this time!"  
"ONLY ANGELS GET THE TOP BUNKS" 

They screamed at each other, one had dark black hair with a white strip and a strange white backpack with angel wings, the other had the same glowing red eyes and Kuro with golden hair and black highlights with a black scarf. They were an odd pair for sure. Mahiru watched Kuro sigh and cover his ears with a pillow, 

"Half siblings…. Can't deal…." 

"big brother!!! I haven't seen you in ages!! We're in the same cabin isn't that great?!" 

He said excitedly jumping on top of Kuro, pushing him down onto the bed. Mahiru looked between the three very confused so Kuro explained with a defeated look as the Hyde practically jumped all over him. 

"This is Hyde, my younger half sibling. We don't live together but we still know each other. That's his friend Licht over there, they're both 10" 

Licht, on cue, made a strange pose and said,

"That's because… I am an angel" 

Hyde immediately jumped behind him as if showing him off to the world, 

"Of course!! Angel-chan is the coolest angel!! So cool!!" 

Mahiru looked at the pair weirdly, before taking the top bunk on top of Kuro and getting all his stuff sorted. After them the two usuals came in, together as always. Misono and Tetsu. Misono was nine and Tetsu was eight (even though they both acted more mature than Licht and Hyde combined), however Tetsu looked like an adult and Misono looked like he was seven. That was a touchy subject for Misono. 

"I'm back bastards!", Misono announced proudly settling his stuff down on the bottom bunk while Tetsu modestly waved and put his stuff on the top. 

"Misono we all know you're not seven, it's okay you don't have to swear to prove it" Mahiru said, disapproving of his language. Although he didn't say much else since he knew Misono did it to seem older. 

They all started getting comfy, they had about an hour to 'socialize' before the camp counsellors came to get them for rules, safety briefings, introductions and other first day of camp experiences. Kuro was lying down wrapped in his blanket, Hyde and Licht were fighting over some small thing again while Misono was reading a book and Tetsu was simply sitting next to him. 

Mahiru decided he wanted to get to know Kuro more, he seemed scary on the outside, but everyone has a good side. He just had to find it. He sat down on Kuro's bed next to him, Kuro rubbed his eyes and made a small yawn before sitting up next to Mahiru and leaning on his shoulder. Mahiru smiled and leaned back on him, 

"So why did you decide to go to summer camp?" Mahiru asked him curiously, he didn't seem like the type of person to enjoy outdoor activities and things but you never know. 

"Dad thinks I don't get enough exercise or outdoor time for my age… and then somehow Hyde tagged along.." he mumbled, clearly not very happy about the decision his dad made without asking him.

"Oh… well don't worry about it! The simplest option is to try and make the most of it, I'll make sure you have a great time" Mahiru responded grinning. 

Kuro looked surprised, but his eyes softened. 

"Do you have an obsession with simple or something, can't deal…" 

Mahiru just laughed happily, before the camp counsellors entered and told them it was time to start the introduction. Kuro grabbed his Ds and stuffed it in the pocket of his large coat, putting up the hood he stood up and alongside the other members of the cabin they walked down to the main arena where they sat around in a circle. Mahiru saw Kuro fidgeting and looking nervous, and he realized why when the counsellors called out 

"We have some new kids this summer! Please introduce yourself" they said looking at Kuro

"um… Kuro, 12…" he said quietly, "I like games and uh sleeping…"  
They seemed satisfied with the answer and moved on, despite his looks it seemed Kuro was actually quite shy. That meant he had opened up to Mahiru at least a little, that alone was enough to keep him grinning through the same boring safety procedures that are repeated every year. After they were done Mahiru laughed and turned to Kuro, 

"You can't say sleeping as a hobby you know!" 

"Well I do it on a daily basis and I enjoy it, therefore it’s a hobby" Kuro retorted. 

Mahiru simply rolled his eyes with a grin, he had really found an interesting friend. Next the counsellors started rounding up the kids and putting them back into their cabin groups for high ropes, everyone from Cabin 1 got into pairs before going over to the activity base. Kuro was paired with Mahiru, Tetsu was paired with Misono and Licht was paired with Hyde. The first people to climb the rope were Mahiru, Misono and Licht, Misono fidgeted nervously and looked up at the rope.

"There's no way I'm going on that ridiculous thing! It's pointless anyway" He huffed before crossing his arms stubbornly, Tetsu walked up behind him putting his hand on his back reassuringly,

"It's alright. If you fall ill be here to catch you" 

Misono went bright red, 

"I-I don't need your reassurance you bastard!", he said that but gave up and went to go on the high ropes. 

Next Mahiru energetically got up, equipping the safety things like he did every year. He just hoped Kuro didn't drop him… but as unreliable as he seemed he trusted Kuro, Mahiru grinned back at his partner before starting trying to walk on it unsteadily. Kuro kept him stable from the ground. After them Licht got up,

"I will beat you demon…. Because I am an angel" Licht said to Hyde, making the strange 'angel' pose again.

"Angel-chan focus on not falling!! I can drop you any time you know!!" Hyde threatened

"Angels can fly" Licht said with complete confidence. 

Mahiru looked at him with some worry and back down at the counsellors who looked just as worried for his safety, he turned suddenly when he heard a high pitch yelp and squeal as he saw Misono lose his footing. There was soft padding below but he still knew it would hurt and Misono was fragile. 

"Misono!" he called out with worry 

Although he didn't hear anything hit the floor, he peeked his head over to see Misono in Tetsu's arms and smiled. 

"I told you I would have your back" 

"Shut up Bastard…. t-thanks Tetsu…" 

Both Licht and Mahiru managed to make it to the end happily, before slowly getting off, exhausted. Luckily Hyde and Kuro didn’t drop them, Mahiru saw Kuro mumbling something to himself and walked over. 

"What's up Kuro?" he asked with a grin

"uh nothing…" he said burying his face in his jacket, Mahiru brushed it off before asking jokingly 

"If I had fallen would you have caught me?" he said before laughing, 

"Without a doubt." Kuro blurted out before realizing Mahiru meant it jokingly and blushing. 

Both of them flushed red, but Mahiru smiling at him sincerely. Summer camp this year was going to be better than any of the other years, Mahiru would make sure of that.

~Astra~


	2. Canoeing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mahiru was excited, it was that time of year again. Time for Summer camp, this year he has some new and interesting cabin mates and an especially interesting one named Kuro. People seemed to be avoiding Kuro because he looked scary, but Mahiru was determined to make sure Kuro had fun and smiled at least once. Summer camp au! For RabbaniWorld ’s Servamp Secret Santa :33 Hope you like it Tina!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: So the second chapter is out ;) thank you all for the nice comments!! I’m so glad you guys like It :33 They really made my day, anyway I will try to update as often as possible, please bear with me ^^;
> 
> and if you have any ideas for future chapters such as activities they could do and fun little things please let me know!! I’m making up the ideas as I go, so I would love any input or suggestions you guys have!! <3

Mahiru happily skipped along humming a small tune, in wild contrast to Kuro who was shyly following him slowly hunched over. Behind them Hyde and Licht were fighting somewhere, and in front Misono was getting a piggy back ride from Tetsu. It was a very funny sight, Misono was older but his body was a lot smaller and more fragile so he had trouble walking long distances so Tetsu carried him without any problems. 

They eventually arrived at their next and last activity for the day, Canoeing. They sat along the edge, listening to the instructions and rules. Mahiru noticed Hyde and Licht not paying attention what so ever, he could already tell they were going to be the first ones to flip. He turned his head back before hearing a strangled scream as he saw Licht push Hyde into the water, as he was falling he grabbed Kuro's foot and dragged him in and they both fell directly into the water with a yelp. Mahiru jumped up full of worry,

"Kuro?! Hyde?!" He shouted

A few seconds later they both surfaced, Kuro's long blue hair was wet and flopped onto his face. Kuro took Mahiru's hand and coughed once he was back on the land, complaining about being dragged into it. Hyde was calling Licht cruel, but still laughing about it. At least he could take a joke or that would have turned out bad. 

Mahiru let out a small light hearted laugh, as long as they were okay it was pretty funny. Kuro gave him a weak glare as he shook his hair and hissed, it reminded him a lot of a cat. They were put into pairs and got into the canoes with their pair, the counsellor seemed to be having second thoughts when Licht and Hyde chose to be together.

Misono sat at the front of the boat yelling directions to the back, Tetsu was the youngest, he was only 8 and yet he was strong enough to paddle the boat for both of them. That guy was a monster. Kuro very slowly paddled with minimum effort, Mahiru yelled at him to try harder. 

"Well if you aren't going to try… thinking simply I'll just have to try harder!" Mahiru said with new found confidence

He leant forward and paddled harder, going faster in circles of the lake before stopping because his arms hurt. He tried to pick them up but couldn’t seem to do it, he was exhausted. 

"You're such a pain.." his low voice came from behind as Mahiru noticed the boat moving again

He grinned, he knew Kuro could do it. They were odd but they were a good team. Meanwhile Licht and Hyde had already flipped their boat over three times! Once was on purpose. That poor camp counsellor… trying to keep those two safe was like trying to freeze over hell. The back had the power, the front lead the direction of the boat. That was how it worked according to the camp counsellor. Mahiru leaned back and lay down resting his head in Kuro's lap, Kuro gently and slowly pushed the boat around the lake. 

Eventually it was time to get back, Mahiru sat up and together they paddled back to the shore. Mahiru laughed and Kuro snorted upon seeing a soaked from head to toe Licht and Hyde, with Misono and Tetsu who didn't flip over once. They seemed to rely on pure trust. Next they had a bit of a break back at their cabins, giving those who were still wet time to change before dinner. The six of them walked back together, Mahiru excitedly told stories and Kuro quietly listened. 

Once they arrived back at the cabin, Kuro shyly went into the bathroom changing his shirt meanwhile Licht and Lawless took of their shirts with no shame. Everyone came back and sat around on the bottom bunks, then Hyde revealed he had snuck lollies into camp. He shared around with everyone, Mahiru was completely against breaking the camp's rules…. But just one wouldn’t hurt right? 

Mahiru took the strawberry one, since it was simpler. Misono had a grape one and Tetsu ended up with a lime lolly, Kuro took a bubble-gum chewy lolly and Licht and Hyde fought over the last cola one. In the end it was so ruined neither of them wanted it. Hyde hid his lolly stash away again before anyone else saw it, and they decided to play a game of never have I ever. Mahiru had suggested it, it was a simple game and he wanted to know more about his new friends. 

"Never have I ever… written a story" Mahiru started with, 

Misono and Kuro both gave themselves a point on the cabins blackboard, Mahiru was a little surprised but curious. Next it was Licht's turn, 

"Never have I ever broken a window" he stated proudly, before saying something to do with figuring out who were demons and who were angels. 

Now Hyde Mahiru was expecting, but when Kuro wrote himself a point with his usual expressionless face Mahiru's mouth was hanging wide open. 

"Kuro?! You've broken a window?!" He said in shock, Kuro just shrugged and sat back down. 

"Never have I ever gotten time out!" Misono said proudly, Mahiru could easily image him being a good student

Kuro, Hyde, Licht and Tetsu all got points and Misono sulked. So far it seemed like Kuro would win, he was good at this. 

"….Never have I ever stolen anything" Kuro said quietly,

Only Hyde got a point, Mahiru again was not surprised. Mahiru tallied the points, he, Licht and Tetsu didn't get any points, Kuro got 2 points, Hyde got 2 points, Misono got 1. 

"How did I tie with big brother!? I've done so much more stuff!!" Hyde complained, 

Kuro didn't seem to mind what place he got, he just shrugged and said 'congrats'. 

Their game was cut short by the counsellors knocking on all their doors and telling them it was time for dinner. They all stood up and left the Cabin to head over to the diner hall. They sat down at one of the tables, Mahiru looked around to see if he could recognize anyone who's been there before. He noticed some of his old friends sitting at a table, Lily, Tsubaki (Although he wouldn't really call him a friend), Hugh and Sakuya. He made a mental note to say hello to them later. As soon as dinner was served Misono slammed his fist on the table and stood up,

"PEASANT FOOD" he shouted in rage, 

The counsellors sighed and mumbled 'there's always at least one…' before going over and telling him to calm down and trying to coax him into just dealing with it. Eventually most people had finished their meals, Mahiru ate his quite fast, even if the camp food was bad he was sure the cooks put a lot of effort into it so it was simpler to just try and enjoy it! Kuro took very slow nibbles, poking and prodding at the food. Apparently his strategy was to just be as slow as possible and annoy the counsellors enough so that they didn't force him to finish. Somehow. Someway. It worked. 

Eventually they walked back to the cabin, Mahiru walked next to Kuro and they chatted for a bit. Although Mahiru was doing most of the chatting, Kuro was just listening and sometimes saying something in quiet tone that Mahiru found endearing. Behind them Licht and Hyde were bickering again, 

"Lich-tan! c'mon you said you would let me top this time!!" 

"No you stupid shit rat, I'm better at topping than you" 

"How-" 

Meanwhile a passing by counsellor spat out of their coffee, looking at the pair with wide eyes as Licht and Hyde kept bickering innocently about bunk beds unaware of the implications of what they were saying. Once they got back into the cabin the counsellors walked around giving them their instructions, they had to all take showers, brush their teeth and go to bed by 9. Until then they were allowed almost everywhere on site to play games and things until 9, although Mahiru didn't think it was a good idea to let those kids run loose… 

"WHO WANTS TO PLAY WAR!" Hyde shouted 

Mahiru was already starting to regret it,

"uh… what would we be fighting with? Normally you would use snowballs but it's not snowing?" Tetsu asked tilting his head

"Firecrackers! First person that has to go to the hospital loses"

Mahiru choked on air for a second before yelling 'NO', Hyde looked pretty disappointed and Mahiru had become seriously concerned for all of them. He only had to make it through a small amount of time, he could do it, maybe someone would suggest a safe fun game for them to play-

"Hmph, Angels don't play such ridiculous games" 

Finally, a voice of reason. 

"How about we play Angels, you jump off a building and whoever flies is the real angel"

He was wrong. Very wrong. Mahiru sighed and took charge, at school he usually helped the teachers pick games since the other students were just like these people.

"I vote Chess" "how about sleeping lions"

"What's that Kuro??" Mahiru asked ignoring Misono's original request since no one in the room but him could play Chess, he would admit that Misono was very advanced for his age. 

"Everyone sleeps. Whoever sleeps for the longest wins" 

Everyone in the room face palmed and decided to leave him out of the voting too. So that only left Tetsu, Misono and Mahiru deciding the games. They eventually all agreed on Murder in the dark, they spent so much time discussing the game it was already dark and it was perfect for the game. They all grabbed a torch and set out to find a hiding spot, since it was basically hide and seek but in the dark. The obscure name was enough to get Licht and Hyde playing, they would have said no to hide and seek so it worked out well. 

Mahiru ran outside to the dinner area, crawling under the table cloth and hiding under the table. They had designated Tetsu to be the first person to seek. Meanwhile Licht was hiding behind a bush, Hyde was hiding in the tool shed, Kuro was literally not even hiding he was sitting on his bed waiting to be found and Misono was behind the counsellors building shivering with his light on mumbling 'it'll be over soon' over and over to himself. 

He would never admit he was afraid of the dark. He jumped and screamed when he felt something lightly brush his shoulder only to find Tetsu behind him with a concerned face.

"O-Oh you found me. Congrats Tetsu.. Go find the others, I'll be um" he tried to get away, it was embarrassing

Tetsu didn't say anything, he just held Misono's hand comfortingly and turned on his light. Along with Misono's light all the area around them was fully lit up but he still held Misono's hand softly blushing. Misono shook slightly before holding his hand back and looking away, it was nice, he was scared but for some reason all of the shadows and darkness left and there was someone there for him. 

His father never had been. He wasn't allowed to show weakness, he just cried in his room alone with the darkness. But now, someone was there with his, guarding off the shadows. It was a warm feeling, he and Tetsu lived close to each other so they had come to the camp together. Sometimes he needed to be reminded he was still a child, and it was okay to be scared. 

"I won't tell anyone" Tetsu said breaking the silence, he nodded appreciating it. 

They walked off back to the cabin where Tetsu left Misono and found Kuro, who clearly couldn't care less. 

"can you pretend I was hiding by the water tank or something.. Mahiru doesn't like it when I don't participate" Kuro said playing his game, he really didn't care about the game but he cared seeing Mahiru upset. 

Eventually Tetsu found everyone, they decided not to play another round since they were all either dirty, covered in mosquito bites or tired and in some cases all three. They all had a shower and got changed, Mahiru grinned happily and jumped down on Kuro's bottom bunk next to him. 

"Your pyjama's are cute Kuro!" Mahiru commented, his pyjamas were black with small blue cats on them. Mahiru's were a simple orange colour with nothing else, he liked them because they were simple. 

Kuro pushed his hair behind his ear shyly nodding, mumbling 'thanks..' Hyde saw this and turned to Licht saying, 

"Lich-tan!! Look at my cute pyjamas!!" his pyjamas were yellow with hedgehogs on it, Licht told him to shut up and die before climbing on his top bunk. 

Soon they all got into their own beds and the counsellors came around checking everyone was in bed, after they left Mahiru could see a small light emitting from under Kuro's blanket and he knew exactly what it was. He sighed and tried to sleep deciding to let Kuro off this time, since he did participate in canoeing. 

In the middle of the night Mahiru needed to go to the bathroom, he climbed down the ladder in darkness and somehow made his way to the bathroom half asleep before returning and crashing in the nearest bed without even realizing it wasn't his own and he fell asleep instantly. Kuro felt the bed being much warmer than he was before and rolled over to see Mahiru sleeping peacefully next to him, he flushed red embarrassed but didn’t move him. Instead he decided to just let him sleep there, and went to sleep himself not minding the extra warmth in the bed. 

He had no idea how awkward it would be in the morning.

~Astra~


	3. Horse Riding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mahiru was excited, it was that time of year again. Time for Summer camp, this year he has some new and interesting cabin mates and an especially interesting one named Kuro. People seemed to be avoiding Kuro because he looked scary, but Mahiru was determined to make sure Kuro had fun and smiled at least once. Summer camp au! For RabbaniWorld 's Servamp Secret Santa :33 Hope you like it Tina!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: So this chapter took a while because I was working on a comic for this au!! That can be found here  
> http://just-servamp-trash.tumblr.com/post/155158314334/its-warm-okay-i-made-a-short-comic-for-my-summer  
> It was very difficult so any feedback is appreciated… ^^; speaking of which! My Tumblr is just-servamp-trash, so if you want to come talk to me please feel free to!! 
> 
> Special thanks to Akai (Guest) for a great idea for the next chapter!! If any of you have ideas I would love to hear them :3 
> 
> The horses in this chapter are all horses that I've known or ridden, the horse Nala was a really special horse to me but she died of old age… ;w; this chapter is dedicated to her (I got a little bit emotional adding her in actually ^^;)
> 
> Rest in peace Nala, hope you like the chapter!

Mahiru woke up slowly opening his eyes, he looked around rubbing his eyes to find he was snuggled up right against Kuro who was sleeping peacefully. He went bright red, slowly getting out of the bed careful not to wake Kuro, he must have gotten into the wrong bed last night. Hopefully no one saw…. 

"I know who you liiiike~~" 

He was once again, wrong. Hyde sat up in his bed with a teasing grin towards Mahiru. 

"E-eh? I don't know what you’re talking about" 

"Mahiru and Kuro~ Sitting in a tree~ K-I-S-S-I-N-G" Hyde sung, putting his hands in a love heart. 

"Hyde! He could hear you!" Mahiru went even redder, hushing Hyde and waving his hands around in a flustered motion. 

Hyde laughed before shutting up still grinning from ear to ear, very pleased with his new blackmail material. Next to wake up was Licht, who jumped off his bunk bed in a dramatic fashion. It was how 'Angels woke up' and it was also how everyone else in the cabin and probably the cabins next to them woke up, except Kuro. 

That guy could sleep through earthquakes and Mahiru wouldn't be surprised. He rolled his eyes with a small smile walking over to the sleeping kid, his bangs hung over his face lightly and his expression was softer than usual. It was nice for a change. He shook Kuro side to side,   
"Get up Kuro!" he said loudly

Kuro mumbled something half consciously and covered his face with the blanket. Was this going to happen EVERY day? Mahiru sighed and pulled all the blankets off him. 

"Ouch… ruthless" Hyde grimaced looking over at him from his own bed. 

"so cruel… leave me alone…" 

"No! Get up!" Mahiru pushed until Kuro got up, yawning and stretching. 

He was glad he finally got Kuro up, and that he either didn't remember Mahiru getting into his bed or didn't say anything. Everyone in the Cabin started to get up, Licht and Hyde were brushing their teeth while somehow still kicking each other, Tetsu was getting changed in the bathroom and Kuro was doing literally nothing. Not surprising. 

Misono crawled on top of his top bunk and made an announcement, 

"I refuse to put up with this terrible food, today we fight back! We'll make a plan to sneak into the kitchen tonight and eat some real food!!" 

Hyde jumped out of the bathroom cheering, Licht shrugged not really minding what they did. Tetsu supported Misono, Kuro agreed making it a majority vote. Mahiru sighed and went along with it, as much as he hated breaking the camp rules the food was… rather… bad. 

"Licht and Hyde will be our distractions, then Tetsu will break the locks and let us in. Mahiru can cook, and Kuro, you can just sleep" Misono started planning their attack plan. 

Kuro gave him a thumbs up from his bottom bunk, very satisfied with his role. Of course Mahiru would the one cooking… oh well. 

"Come on let's just finish getting ready, we'll talk about it later" Mahiru said rolling his eyes

"If they catch us, Mahiru can just cry and we'll be let free with no punishment" Misono continued proudly

Mahiru went bright red and barked "HEY I DIDN'T AGREE TO THAT!" 

After a while everyone was finally ready, and they left the cabin for breakfast. Which was unsurprisingly, Horrible. Kuro tried to poke and prod at his food again but instead of the counsellors forcing him to eat this time it was Mahiru. 

"Kuro! Eat your food properly!" Mahiru said huffing 

"Why does it matter to you…" Kuro replied whining and pushing his food around the crappy 2 cent plates

"Because you'll get too skinny! You have to look after your health Kuro" he lectured Kuro about the importance of eating food for quite some time, he had watched a documentary on it not too long ago and he wouldn't let his friend become underweight. 

Kuro gave up and ate his food, he wouldn't admit it but it was nice to have someone caring for him like that. 

"Gah fine mum…" 

"I'm not your mum!!" 

Mahiru huffed and pouted again, well he did kind of act like a mother… his thoughts were interrupted by Misono screaming 'peasant food' , was he seriously going to do that every single day. Next they headed off to their activity for the day, Horse Riding. Mahiru had never tried before, since he lived in a suburb. Although the horses were very well trained so it's not like they would have to do much anyway.

Once their group was down at the stables the Horses were let out into an arena.   
"Wow… they're huge" Mahiru said admiring the horses, he had only seen horses in pictures actually. 

The instructor started explaining how to approach the horses, they already had their saddles on so they just had to learn how to get on and off the horse. Riding was the next step. While he was explaining about why not to walk behind a horse, Licht was already inside patting one saying 

"Mr Horse… you're so pretty…" 

The instructor had a mini heart attack and quickly pulled him back in for the rest of the explanation. Eventually they were allowed to go in, Mahiru approached a light chestnut horse named No Frills and patted it's forehead, it was the simple option! Licht immediately ran for the pure white horse called Nala that he was talking too before, clearly because of something to do with Angels. Hyde ran to the biggest horse there, it was a grey strange multi-coloured thoroughbred named Nutmeg. The instructor had advised those without experience not to choose it, since it was known for biting, bucking people off, and being generally very hard to control. Hyde clearly couldn't care less, and to be fair his personality was exotic enough to be able to deal with that kind of horse. Kuro picked an average sized gentle black horse called Bella, it really seemed to like him. All of the horses really seemed to like Kuro actually, Mahiru wasn't exactly sure why, maybe he was good with animals to make up for his lack of skill with humans? 

Tetsu went for a small grey horse called Nickle, Misono found a very large horse that was dark brown with black hair named Pepper. He tried to get on it and failed, everyone was astonished by the massive difference in height. Misono kept trying to jump up to it but couldn't even get halfway there and the instructor came over.

"Oh! You're 9 right? We need to pick out a special horse for you"

"What?! But he's 8!" Misono shouted pointing at Tetsu

"Haha there's no way he's 8, sorry" 

All of them in sync together said "Yeah. He's 8" and Tetsu shrugged as if to say yeah 

"Well he doesn’t really look like he needs it so we'll let it slide.. Come here we'll get you the special horse" 

"YOU BASTARD"

Misono tried to prove him wrong by getting on the horse, and failed again, sighing and resigning to his humiliating fate. He instead got a very very small black pony called Monty, eventually after enough of him screaming at the instructors they let him change to a smaller normal horse rather than the one they used for very little children. He got instead an average sized dark brown horse called William. 

Kuro was quite tall when he wasn't slouching over, so with the help of a small crate it wasn't too hard for him to get into the saddle, Tetsu didn't even need a crate. The rest weren't finding it so easy… Licht's horse was quite small but he tried to get on the way you see on movies, just jumping up and hoping for the best. That doesn't work in real life. 

Hyde's horse bucked him off the minute he got on, the instructor shrugged saying 'I tried to warn you…' but that didn't deter him in the slightest, it reminded him of Licht. Tries to attack him but he loves them anyway~ Mahiru needed two crated but got up okay and from atop his horse he watched the chaos. 

Misono needed five crates, needless to say it was a little difficult. Tetsu got off his horse the proper way and lifted Misono onto his horse, Misono just huffed and blushed. 

"I didn’t need your help you bastard! I could have done It on my own! But.. Thankyou… I guess" 

At that point everyone was on but Licht and Hyde, Licht tried the proper way to get on a horse and was successful, meanwhile Hyde was still trying to figure out how to deal with this horse. Eventually he came to the conclusion he would deal with it how he dealt with Licht, he got on the horse and forcefully put on a muzzle and sat on top proudly as the horse had given up trying to buck him off. 

Kuro gave his horse Bella a small kick and it walked slowly up next to No Frills that Mahiru sat on, Mahiru grinned at Kuro 

"Riding horses is so cool! Have you ever ridden a horse before?" he asked 

"nope.." Kuro replied 

He lay down on the horses neck pushing himself into the back of the saddle comfortably letting the reins fall down near the horses face, taking a light nap while everyone else waited and got used to being on a horse. Soon the instructor came back and explained how to ride a horse.

Needless to say the very second he finished Hyde kicked Nutmeg as hard as he could and Nutmeg bolted across the arena as Hyde screamed regretting every choice he ever made. The instructor ran over and stopped the horse before it killed him, sighing, Hyde grinned as soon as it was over. 

"I wanna do that again! That was awesome!" Hyde said

"NO" everyone shouted at him 

Licht tried to talk the horse into moving, "Mr Horse.. Can we please go forward" Nala snorted and stood completely still. 

"Lich-tan!! I can be a horse too!! You can even ride me!" Hyde said happily, he would happily be a horse If it meant Licht would be that nice to him 

"Shut up shit rat" Licht replied harshly before going back to trying to coax the horse into moving 

Meanwhile the same counsellor from before choked on air as he was passing by.

It was going to be a long day… Mahiru decided to try and set an example, it couldn't be that hard right? He gave the horse a light kick and held onto the reins as the horse started to walk around the arena, he pulled on the reins to the right making him go in circles. Tetsu joined in behind Mahiru starting off with a walk. Hyde got his horse to walk somehow, constantly pulling at the reins to stop her from trotting again. 

Eventually they were all walking in a circle and had gotten the hang of directions and the instructor taught them how to change to a trot and the proper way to sit while doing so. Hyde again rushed into it and crashed into Licht's horse, that kicked back at Nutmeg and Hyde. 

"Keep your demon horse away from us Angels" Licht called back to Hyde, referring to him and Nala.

"You just can't ride Nala as well as I can ride Nutmeg~" Hyde teased 

"Is that a challenge you shitty rat" Licht said kicking Nala into full speed 

Nala was a very lazy horse but she could go fast if she was told, Nutmeg rose to the challenge and trotted up next to Nala. They both screamed holding onto their reins and the front of the saddle, being bumped up and down with no control. Kuro directed his horse out of the arena into the paddock, it was too chaotic in there with Hyde and Licht going crazy. He just wanted to nap on his horse. 

Mahiru ended up joining him, the counsellor was too distracted trying to stop Hyde and Licht without getting kicked or trotted on to notice. He moved his horse right next to Kuro's, he was about to say something but was silenced when Kuro leant on his shoulder. 

"Kurooo that's dangerous" Mahiru said, but let him sleep for a bit peacefully. 

Meanwhile Tetsu and Misono were trying to avoid Nala and Nutmeg going on a rampage. The counsellor decided that was enough riding horses for that group. Tetsu got off his horse easily before heading over to help Misono down, Mahiru and Kuro both got off pretty easily and the four took their horses to the paddock. Meanwhile Licht and Hyde were both complaining about their butts being sore and somehow sliding off their horse. 

They took their horses back, Nutmeg attempting to bite Hyde at least twice on the way of course. They left to go for dinner, and after dinner was over they quickly rushed back to their cabin to start the plan. In the end they weren't that hungry anyway, but Mahiru promised to make them all hot chocolate. 

They sat around and waited until it was dark enough, and then they all snuck out of the cabin. Hyde and Licht ran to the back of the dinner area shouting as loud as they could trying to make a commotion, the counsellors sighed and walked over to go deal with them. Tetsu held Misono's hand and led him through the dark to the front and they all went inside. Tetsu started stacking torches to light up the area for Misono and Mahiru, 

Mahiru walked into the kitchen and started finding the things he needed for the hot chocolates, humming happily while doing so. It was 8 so they still had an hour before Misono fell asleep, Tetsu usually went to bed at 8 so he was quite tired. Kuro was sitting on one of the benches with his knees pulled up to his chest, Mahiru came back out giving everyone their drinks. 

"Be careful it's hot!" he warned

Kuro took his gratefully, he held it up to his face taking small sips. Misono took the drink with sparkles in his eyes, he would normally have tea and water, rather than 'childish' drinks. Tetsu sculled his drink quickly, he was a monster… after a while Hyde and Licht busted through the door taking their own drinks and sculling them in a competition.

"I clearly finished mine before you- OUCH OUCH HOT"

"No I did! AAAAH"

They both ran around with their throats burning, Mahiru just sighed and rallied everyone up taking them back to the Cabin. Misono had fallen asleep and Tetsu carried him bridal style on the way back, placing him gently in his bed. They all got into their own beds, and Mahiru found himself cold and a little lonely, wishing he could sleep with Kuro again. 

~Astra~


End file.
